Vampire Kisses
by Masked Accordeur
Summary: Yusei thought he knew everything about his group Team Satisfaction, but he was way wrong. He is living among the supernatural beings: Vampires, Werewolves, and Grim Reapers Oh my! Which is Yusei's true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Into the Night

The sun set down slowly, covering the city with darkness. The lights in the city went out, and the air was still. The only sound heard was the late nighters, and the clanking of metal against our boots. We walked slowly to our runners, cloaked in capes and black.

"This will be a fun night." one of the members said. We all nodded, and grabbed our respective runners. I looked over at Crow, Kalin, and Jack.

"Boys ready to roll?" I asked. Jack, the blonde looked at me and smiled tenderly. Crow lifted up his head and grinned. Kalin glanced over and kept the same face.

"Ok then, let's rev it up!" I shouted, launching my runner out into the darkness. The others followed, with engines loud and close.

"Hey Yusei!" Jack yelled bringing his runner close to mine. I stared into his purple eyes, and smiled. "Yes?" I asked, slowing down a little, letting Crow and Kalin ahead.

"Well I was wondering, if you...well...uh nevermind." he said, speeding up to Crow. I was confused, but I also knew. Jack has had some feelings for me. He always was there for me, but not only him. Kalin and Crow had feelings for me too. I wouldn't blame them. Each one has been too shy to ask me out, or even say they liked me. They treated me as a very special friend. I smiled, pleased by my own thoughts, and sped up to the rest of the team. We sped down the streets, past every building, and every late nighter in town.

"Hey Jack, how about a race?" Kalin said, looking over at the boy on the giant wheel. Jack loved a good challenge.

"Hey, what the hell? First one to our meeting spot wins!" Jack said, speeding down the road. I giggled under my helmet, watching Jack and Kalin speed off. I looked over at Crow, seeing his face experssion change. He scooted his runner over to mine and smiled.

"Hey Yusei, now we're alone..." he said, bouncing his eye brows. Out of all the boys, Crow was the most blunt. He didn't hide his feelings like Jack and Kalin. He was very straight forward, in what he wanted.

"Uh Crow, give me some space." I said, speeding off, hoping to lose him. I really didn't like Crow that much. He kinda creeped me out. I could hear him speeding up behind me. I turned right and left trying to lose him, but he kept coming.

"I gotta lose him." I thought. I drove through empty buildings, but he was there all the time. I turned my head to look back at him and he eventually stopped, got off his bike and yelled,

"Yusei stop!" I gave him a confused look, and then lost all control. My runner and I began falling, off the cliff I drove over. I fell off my runner, screaming. I was going to die, and I was so young too. I saw Crow over the edge looking down at me yelling my name. I continued falling, letting my helmet fall off my head. I heard a loud explosion, knowing my runner hit the bottom. I kept screaming knowing it was no use, then hit the ground, hard on my side. My head was badly injured, and blood was around me. My arms hurt really bad, and I couldn't move my legs. I tried screaming for Crow to help me, but I was to hurt to scream. The sky was blurry, the moon covered by clouds, but slowly coming out, to see my horrible death. I looked around for anything, but only saw the fire of my runner, blood, and dirt. I heard an engine,coming closer and closer with each breath I lost. My vision got cloudly, but later, all I could see, was black.

"Yusei, wake up." I heard the voice faintly. It was so far, so distant. I looked around me, but all I could see was darkness.

"Yusei come on. Speak to me." I heard again. It was closer than the last call. I could feel a soft hand against my cheek, and heard the voice again.

"Yusei say something please." It was closer. Suddenly, my vision was coming clear. I could see a blonde man, with sad purple eyes. Jack Atlas. I could see him, but I couldn't speak.

"Yusei please, can you hear me?" he said. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. His voice started fading away was so distant, but he was right next to me, holding me in his arms. I wanted to say, Jack, I can hear you, but I couldn't.

"Yusei please, answer me." Jack said, holding me closer. His voice was so far away, but I was right there. I could feel his touch, I could hear his words, but I couldn't respond.

"Yusei, please open your eyes!" he yelled, letting some tears roll down his cheeks. I was looking at him, how could my eyes be shut, and his words so far, and his touch unfelt. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. I felt more distant. His words we're there, just far away. His touch I couldn't feel. I watched Jack hug me closer to him, letting the tears roll.

"Yusei, no, it's too soon..."he sobbed. Jack I'm here, it's me, I'm alright. I wanted to say those words, but I couldn't.

"Jack, give it up. Yusei's gone..." I heard Kalin say. His voice was distant, just like Jack's. Gone? What was Kalin thinking. I was right there, in Jack's arms.

"No Kalin, your wrong! Yusei is still here!" Jack yelled, "Yusei's still here!" His voice sounded closer, then it was far.

"Jack I'm here", but my words were lost in the darkness.

"Jack, give it up. Yusei's dead, there's nothing we can do." Kalin said. Dead? I'm dead? That was all I could think, but I was there. I could hear Jack and Kalin, and I bet Crow was nearby to, just not speaking.

"Jack, Kalin! I'm not dead!" I tired screaming, but my words were lost. I heard Jack sobbing. It was distant, but it hurt me. I was hurting my team. Why did it hurt so bad? I couldn't speak with them, or feel them, but I could see them. I looked into Jack's sad eyes, knowing he couldn't see into mine. He slowly set my body down and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry Jack, but people die." Kalin said, holding Jack's shoulders. Jack kept weeping, then he finally spoke, his voice sad, and hurtful.

"Rest in piece Yusei. Don't forget about us. We won't forget you, Yusei." Jack said, putting his hand on my cheek. I couldn't feel it, but I knew it was there.

"Jack, I'm ok!" I tried again, but failed, losing the words in the darkness. Jack got up from the ground and left with Kalin. I tried yelling after them, but it was no use. I could faintly hear their runners starting. I heard one leave, then another, then one stop. It was Jack's. I knew his engine's noise more than anyone elses. He walked over to me, and lifted up my head slowly. I couldn't feel, but I saw him, press his lips to only I could feel his soft lips, his arms around me so tightly. He slowly broke away, and set me down, sobbing.

"I love you Yusei, and so does Kalin, and Crow." Jack said, "But I loved you the most." he said, walking back to his runner. I tried calling out to him, but still no use. I heard his runner speed off, then I was alone. I heard no noises, and I saw nothing, but darkness again.

"Jack..." I wanted to say, but my words were eaten by the darkness. I suddenly couldn't hear anything, or see. This must be it, I'm leaving the Earth. Goodbye Jack Atlas, I love you too. Everything around me was gone, and the darkness consumed me. I love you...Jack Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bring me to Life

My senses we're returning to me. I could feel the hard, cold ground. I could hear screaming and clanging of metal and whips. I could feel a hot, feiry breath down my neck. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder, it's nails or claws gripping into my skin. It hurt my skin, and made me bleed. I opened my eyes, and they went blood shot. Everything around me was on fire, and covered in blood, dirt, and dead souls. "Where am I?" I said. I could hear myself speak. I was out of the darkness, and in this horrible place.

"Welcome to hell my pretty." a hissing sound came from behind me. It was creature holding my shoulder, the devil. I was scared senseless. He picked me up by my shoulder and held me up. I wasn't wearing anything, and the hot air touched my bare skin, burning it.

"Why am I in hell? I never did anything wrong?" I yelled at the devil. He smirked evilly, and pulled me closer to his face.

"You did the worst thing in history." he said. His breath smelt of blood and tears, and his teeth, yellow and red.

"I died by falling off a cliff, how is that bad?" I yelled, trying to kick the devil. He grabbed both my legs with his other greasy hand. He got right in my face and smirked.

"You're in hell, for kissing a vampire." he said. I gave him a confused look. I kissed a vampire? I never recalled that.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. The devil didn't answer, just dropped me on the ground and stood on me, his toe nails gripping into me.

"I don't need to say anything. You're in hell now, and I can do whatever I please with you." he said, gripping harder. The heat was bad, burning my skin, and his nails weren't helping. He was making it more painful. The thing is, I never kissed a vampire, as far as I know. The devil reached down and grabbed my head with his hand, and dug his finger nails into my face. It hurt, but I didn't scream. Blood rolled out of the opens he made and onto the hard ground.

"Lucifer!" I heard a voice call. The devil looked over, or Lucifer and he growled. He dropped my head onto the ground, the heat burning my wounds. I saw a bright light walk over to the devil. I saw bright feathers, attached to them. An angel.

"What do you want Peter?" Lucifer snarled, ticked caused he wasn't torturing me. Peter pulled out a book of some sort and read,

"Yusei is not dead yet. He gets a seond chance, to change what he has done." Peter said. The devil roared loudly, and it echoed off the cavern walls.

"WHAT! I'm keeping this dead soul! He kissed a vampire! That's the worst in the book!" he screamed.

"Yes it is, but Yusei gets another chance to change." Peter said, walking over to me. He picked up my head, his soft hands holding me by my chin. "Come my child, we must return you to Earth." he said, scooping me in his arms. The light around us was bright, but it felt warm and comforting. Peter began walking out of hell, but I heard Lucifer yelling,

"You'll come back Yusei! You'll return to me!" I was about to ask Peter what was happening, but we were taken by a light, and everything went back to the darkness, back to the nothingness.

The strike of lighting shot me awake. I was lying down at the bottom of the cliff I fell over. I was soaking wet and my runner was now melted and in pieces. I was on Earth again! I sat up, but screamed. My bones were still broken. The blood around me was all dried up, and my wounds still open. I looked around for anything, or anyone, but nothing. I was all by myself. I tried moving my legs, but it hurt too much. I lied back down, and let my thoughts wander.

How long was I out? How did I kiss a vampire? Where was Jack and the others? How am I ever getting out of this mess? As my thoughts ran through my head, the lighting struck again, making my heart skip a beat. I tried scooting my butt across the ground, but it was still no use. My legs and arms hurt really bad, and they we're probably broken. What good is coming back to life, if I can't move anything. I stared into the sky, letting the raindrops hit my eyeballs, soaking them. The lighting and thunder was loud and made my heart skip a lot. I closed my eyes and let the rain roll down my face and into the ground below. I started screaming and yelling for help, in case anyone was nearby. I gave up, thinking no one was near. The rain stopped, and I heard the thunder fade away.

The storm stopped, but that doesn't help me. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and weak. I guess the blood loss was finally getting to me. Well so much for that. I come back to life, and now, I'm gonna die again. I closed my eyes, and drifted back into the darkness, but it wasn't the same darkness, it was a little different than the one before. It felt safer, and better to be in.

"Yusei, are you alright?" I heard a voice say to me. It wasn't faint, it was close. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Blister sitting next to me.

"Blister?" I asked sitting up, "What're you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled and pushed my chest lightly, forcing me to lie down. "Don't be hasty Yusei, you're bones need recovery." he said, smiling again. I looked down at myself, seeing the bandages and casts around my body.

"I guess your right Blister." I said, putting my head against the pillow. He reached over and patted my head and got up. "I'll call Jack and tell him you're here." he said, walking out. Jack, I get to see Jack again, and Crow and Kalin. I can't wait, but too bad I still couldn't move. At least I know, Jack will make me feel better, I know he will. Jack always did. He has the magic touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
>The Moon's Howl<p>

It took Blister forever to come back and tell me Jack was on his way with the others. I couldn't wait to see them, and more importantly, I couldn't wait for Crow and Kalin to leave. I wanted to feel Jack's lips against mine, now knowing how much he loved me. I sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain rushing to my brain from my back, and waited. Every ten minutes felt like one hour. What was taking Jack and them so long, and where was Blister? I finally got the strength to get out of my bed, ignoring the pain as it surged through me. I stumbled over to the window, slowly creaked it opened, and slipped on out.  
>"That should teach them a lesson for making me wait. I'm coming for you Jack." I mumbled to myself as I stumbled onto the streets. I tried acting normal so no one would get supicious, but it's hard to do with broken bones and not much blood. I passed many alert people and hobos, yet they all looked the same. I turned into a dark alley, and slumped down onto my butt. The pain was too painful, and it was already getting dark out.<br>"Guess I'm spending the night in the city I guess." I said, leaning against the wall, letting the pain engulf me and control my thoughts.  
>The moon was bright this evening. Once again, no one was out this late. I couldn't sleep, it was too painful, and I still wanted to find Jack. I slowly tried standing again, but screamed and fell back down. The pain was too much. It hurt even to breathe. I stayed on the ground, lying on my side, and hurting all over. I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I turned my head slightly to see my approacher. Then he loomed over me and reached down for me. He grabbed my armsand squeezed, crushing what bone was left in them. I screamed in pain as it rushed through me. I couldn't fight back, my legs were still wounded. He continued to crush me, then he threw me onto the ground. Without a word, he grabbed my jacket, and ripped it right off me. I screamed again, trying to get him off, or get someone's attention, but it was no use. It was probably nine at night. After a fast surge of pain went through my chest, my shirt was gone. His cold, wet hands trailed down my chest to my stomach and grabbed my belt. I tried screamed, but it hurt my chest and lungs to do so. There I lay, completely defenseless. There was nothing I could do. He tore at my waist and ripped my jeans.<br>"If I close my eyes, it won't be as bad.." I thought. As soon as I closed my eyelids, a loud, screeching sound hit my ear drums. It hurt my ears, and the other guys as well. He back up away from me, and looked around for anything that could make such a noise. I opened my eyes and stared at him. Once he stopped looking, he walked towards me and grabbed my arms again.  
>"Now you're gonna get it!" he yelled, getting spit all over my face. The cry came again, but this time, it was much closer. I heard a thud against the ground behind him, then a slashing sound. Blood dripped onto my chest, as the man fell onto the ground, dead. I looked before me and saw a creature. It walked over to me, it's wolf eyes gazing down at me. He grabbed me gently with his claws and picked me up. He held me bridal style, and got his nose to mine.<br>"You're safe now Yusei." he said. He was a wolf! He had the head of one and the tail and claws. He carried me back to the hospital and lied me back in my bed.  
>"I'll get your clothes back later." he said, as he held my chin with two of his claws. As the moon's light shone in my room, he put his nose to mine, and kissed my lips tenderly. His lips were warm, and blood thirsty. He rubbed my neck and deepened the kiss. I put my hand on his neck, and felt the soft fur. As the moonlight left my room, he broke the kiss and disappeared.<br>"Wow." I said, amazed by the performance. There was no doubt, that was a werewolf. Everything about him, part wolf, and part human. He saved me and brought me back to my room. The moonlight came back in my room and shined in my face. I lied my head down, and the pain returned. I had forgotten all about it, since the werewolf showed up. Maybe I was in so much pain, it made me think I was saved by a werewolf, when probably I was saved by some regular guy. I didn't know, and I might never know.  
>"Yusei Fudo, you have a couple of visitors." the nurse said. It was morning now. I sat up in my bed, the pain rushing to my brain. I clenched my teeth, showing it hurt. Seconds later, Blister walked in my room.<br>"Where the hell were you last night?" I yelled, a little pissed off at him. "I better get a good explanation for this! I could've been hurt last night and you weren't here!" Blister smiled and held my shoulder.  
>"I brought Jack." he said, turning around. I gazed into the doorway, to see Jack Atlas, smiling and almost in tears.<br>"Yusei, you're alive." he said, rushing towards me, and hugging me close to him. I put my face into his warm chest, and felt his heart beat against my cheek. "I've missed you Yusei." he said, running a hand through my hair. His touch was releaving me of my pain. It was nice and wonderful to feel Jack's touch against my cold wounded body.  
>"I've missed you too Jack." I said, holding him and ignoring the pain. It was too wonderful to be thinking of pain. All I needed, was this happiness.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
>Blood Bath<p>

Jack held me close as we sped down the road on his wheel. Just feeling his arms around me felt nice. Since my runner was destroyed, he gave me a ride back to were we stayed. Constantly, Jack looked down at me, and kissed my head. Everytime he did I smiled and kept looking forward. It still hurt a little to move my arms and legs, but I can walk around now.  
>"We're almost home Yusei." he said, making a sharp right turn. The wind felt nice against my face. The air was much fresher than the one in that cramped hospital. Even though the wind was cold against my bare chest, Jack had given me his jacket to wear over my arms and back. Jack did almost everything for me. He was too sweet. I moved my hand over his and held it. I knew he enjoyed my touch, just as much as I enjoyed his. I closed my eyes, and leaned back, into Jack's chest. I relaxed my body, and waited to get back home. I couldn't wait to see Crow and Kalin again. I bet they missed me, and I hope they did.<br>"I'm back!" Jack yelled as he pulled his runner into the old rusty garage. He turned off the runner, and helped me up onto my feet. The smell of oil and old machines filled my nose. I was back at the place we all stayed. It was wonderful to be home. I heard fast foot steps running down the stairs to the garage. The door smashed against the wall, and Crow ran through the opening.  
>"Yusei!" he yelled, glomping me to the ground, "You're ok!" I embraced him and laughed.<br>"Yes Crow, I'm alive, now off me so I can breathe." I joked. Crow stood up, and helped me on my feet. Then Kalin walked in, seemingly not caring. Kalin was like that. Not really caring about anything. So cool and laid back he was.  
>"Hi Kalin." I said, trying to get him to say something to me. Kalin looked over at me, and then turned away. He never liked talking, but he finally opened his mouth, and let some words slither out.<br>"You should probably shower up. You are kinda flithy." Kalin said, keeping his cool. I looked down at myself, still in Jack's coat and my torn jeans. I pulled the coat over my chest and ran into the house. I locked myself in the bathroom, just to make sure no one came in during my washing up. I turned on the shower water, then stripped myself of what clothes I had on me. I stood under the stream of water, letting it wash away the dirt on my body. It felt nice and refreshing. The water was nice on my skin, much better than the hard ground and the pain I've been going through for the past few days.  
>"Finally, I can relax." I said to myself, continuing to wash my face and hair. The steam filled the bathroom pretty fast, since I like steaming hot showers. The hot water was scroching hot, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed it a little bit. I was in the shower for maybe thirty mintues, or maybe a full hour. I turned the nozzle off, and the water stopped streaming. I reached out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it tight around my waist, and walked out. The steam was everywhere, like a heavy fog. I smiled and made my way over to mirrior. After wiping it off, and looked at myself. My mark from the Factilty was still there, too bad I couldn't wash that off. I stared back into the mirrior, and gasped. Behind me, stood a man in the steam. His eyes, we're filled with lust and longing. I turned around to see him much closer now. His skin was paler than bone, and his presence was breath taking.<br>"Yusei, I've been waiting for you." he said. He walked closer to me, and pulled me close to him. His hands trailed up and down my neck, making me shiver with every stroke he made.  
>"Who are you?" I asked him, trying to ignore his trailing. He didn't speak just got his lips close to my neck. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth, and sunk his teeth into my neck. My eyes shot with surprise as he sucked my blood. He removed his teeth from my neck, and kissed my lips, with my blood still on him. He rubbed my neck and back, holding me closer to him. The sensation shot through me. He broke our kiss lightly, and ran a finger over my lips.<br>"I'll be coming back for you, my pretty." he said, disappearing into the steam. I stood in the bathroom, surrounded by steam, only with a towel around my waist, stunned. A vampire, yes a vampire, kissed me, after sucking my blood. After five mintues, the steamed cleared out, but I didn't move. My bones we're frozen in place. My thoughts we're filled with fear, and lust. A pounding against the door woke me from my silence.  
>"Yes? What do you want? I'm busy." I said, trying to make sometime to get dressed.<br>"It's just me Yusei." Jack said, "Are you alright?" he asked. His voiced filled my ears. It was lovely, like a prince charming. I dropped the towel, and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked up at Jack.  
>"Yes, I am alright. Sorry for worring you." I said, keeping a smile on my face. Jack looked down at me, and grabbed my cheeks.<br>"Glad you're safe. Yusei, I want to protect you." he said, running his fingers over my face. His touch was comforting, and felt like an angels. "I will put my life on the line for you Yusei," His voice and breath was right against my face, so close, almost touching lips. He released my cheeks, and winked at me. He walked down the halls, and left my sight.  
>Night fell around easy. I was lying in my bed, covers all the way up to my waist. I couldn't sleep. I reached over and grabbed my hand mirrior. I moved my shirt a little bit, and looked at the bite mark the vampire left me. It hurt a little bit, but more than it hurt, it was soothing me. It calmed me down a lot for some strange reason. Setting the mirrior down and putting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes and spoke to the darkness,<br>"I'll let you protect me Jack, but I won't tell you anything about this mark. Kalin and Crow, you'll never firgure it out either."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
>Haunted<p>

When I awoke that morning, everyone had already left. It was complete silence in that house. I swore under my breath. So much for taking me with them. I got out of the bed, and slipped my boots on.  
>"I'll just wait for them to come back." I said to the still air. Every twenty mintues, the house would creak, the sink would drip, and the door would slam shut. The wind must be bad outside, feel sorry for Jack and them. I was sitting on the couch, sighing heavily, waiting for them to return. The clock already rang at noon, and the sounds rang through the empty walls. Nothing to do for hours on end, just waiting for the boys to return. Hours and hours of silence ran by, and still nothing. Jack left his cell phone at the house, very typical of him. I got tired of waiting. I walked down the stairs to the garage and looked for anything with wheels. Nothing. I had forgotten my runner exploded. Looking around the old garage, not catching anything with my eyes, I slumped down to the floor. The air was far to foul to describe, and the sounds was still silent. Leaning my head against the wall, making a big thunk, I closed my eyes, and thought that maybe my thoughts would be better than this silence.<br>I started thinking about Jack and Kalin. Crow I couldn't care less for, but then, I started thinking about the werewolf, and the vampire. Remembering them made me shiver. The thought of them made me long for there touch and lips. I remembered all of it, the kiss, the rescue, the steam in the bathroom. It was so real, it felt like I was reliving it, but I was still in that garage. The sound of an engine broke my thoughts. I stood up and held my hands together. It's about time they showed up. I glanced at the clock in the garage, to see that is was now ten o clock at night. I stayed up pretty late, just to see the boys again. Slowly, one by one, they pulled in and turned off their runners. Jack removed his helmet, and smiled at me.  
>"Oh Yusei, how long have you been up?" he asked me, putting his helmet on a nearby desk.<br>"Oh since noon." I said, trying not to show my anger at him. Jack hugged my then held my shoulders.  
>"I'll go make you something to eat." he said, heading inside. Crow removed his helmet, and winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and continued into the house. When Kalin removed his helmet, his yellow eyes captured my gaze. His eyes we're full of wonder and loss.<br>"Hi Kalin." I said, but once again, he ignored me, and continued on inside. I folded my arms, and headed on it, a little mad how Kalin didn't respond back to me. When I got into the living room, the smell of some kind of meat filled my nose. Jack was probably making chicken or something else, couldn't decide. I looked over at Crow, and saw him, taking up the whole couch, like always. Jack was sitting in the lazyboy chair, with it already reclined. I looked around for Kalin, but he was nowhere in sight.  
>"Jack, where did Kalin go?" I asked him. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I don't know, did he even come in?" he asked. I was about to ask Crow the same question, but he wouldn't even give me an answer close to what I was looking for. I grabbed Jack's phone and slipped it into my pocket.  
>"I'll go look for him. Call me when dinner's ready." I said, walking outside. Jack nodded before I shut the door. I headed out onto the streets, with my hands in my pockets. I looked around everywhere, but still nothing. I checked every street and every alley way, but nothing. It was very like Kalin to do this. He was so msyterious. I continued looking, and check everywhere I already did again. Nothing.<br>"Kalin." I called every so often, but still, no response. Tonight was a little bit more weird than the other nights. No one was out anywhere. There was no patrol men out, or any druggies no one. I put one hand on my hip and continued looking around. I searched everywhere in the city, nothing.  
>"Might as well take this search out of town." I said to myself. The only place out of town was the graveyard. I hated the graveyard, only at night though. The day was fine, cause the spirits we're fast asleep, but at night, they're roaming around everywhere, seaking revenge or whatever they wanted. I opened the gate, and it made a horrible, high pitch noise, filling the silence around me with sound. I swallow my spit, and slowly made my way inside.<br>I watched every step I made. I didn't want to end up standing on someone, or something. Passing the headstones and tombs, the fear kept building up. I tried keeping it down, but it was harder than you think.  
>"Kalin." I whispered. I didn't want the dead hearing me either, in case someone had revenge on me. I kept walking, but stopped in my tracks. On my left side, a huge sound was made. Looking over slowly, I saw a tomb open, and the door was on the ground. Inside the tomb, I could see a couple candles lit, and someone standing there, lighting more. I swallowed harder, and made my way into the tomb.<br>"Hello?" I said, shaking in fear with every step I took. The tomb had many bodies and skeletons in it. It creeped me out still, but I tried ignoring it. I came closer to the lighter of the candles.  
>"Hello?" I tried again, and slowly, they turned and looked at me. Through the hood they wore on their head, all I could see was there soulless eyes. They lifted they're right arm and I saw their hand, all bones. I stared backing up, but I heard another sound. I glanced behind, to see he had already shut the tomb. I screamed as he reached behind him, and pulled out a scythe, perfectly shiny, and sharp. He slowly walked towards me, snapped his fingers, and the candles went out...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
>Imaginary<p>

I felt that cold bone hand over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. They carried me deeper into the tomb, making me even more scared. I kicked and squirmed around, but nothing. Suddenly, they slowly set me down, inside a coffin, and got close to my face. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. I tried screaming, but my words were lost. I could see his eyes, lost and sad in nothingness. He was gazing in mine. His stare was cold, and warming at once, comforting me. I wasn't scared, he made me feel better. He ran his hand behind my head, and slowly lifted me. Our noses touched, and our eyes couldn't escape one anothers. As we stared into eachother's gaze, he turned his head slightly, and pressed his lips to mine. As we exchanged our spit, I held his shoulders. He held me so tenderly, and his hands no longer felt like bone. I reached behind him, and grabbed the hood of his cloak, and slipped it off. As it fell, he broke the kiss, and slipped it back over.  
>"I can't let you see that Yusei." he said, his voice calm and cold, and famaliar. He set me down on my feet, and grabbed his scythe. He faced me one last time, before disappearing into the depths of the darkness.<br>"I'll be watching you Yusei." That was what he said to me. He left me a torch, lit with fire, so I can find my way out of the tomb. I grabbed it, and slowly wondered out, opening the tomb, and walking out into the sunlit filled graveyard. I was in the tomb all night with that guy, and once again I didn't know who he was. As I walked out of the graveyard, I threw the torch into a pond and headed on home. I bet Jack was worried sick about me. I looked down at Jack's cellphone, and found that the battery had died. Of course Jack forgets about charging his phone. I walked down the streets of New Domino, thoughts running through me like there was no tomorrow. Thoughts of the man I met in the tomb, Jack, and Crow. I always thought about them. It was odd for someone to be thinking of some many things at once, but I couldn't help it. Jack, Crow, Kalin, the werewolf, vampire, grim reaper, and the devil. Everything went through. As I walked in Jack's garage, I heard a lot of noise. I looked around to see Crow making some touches on his runner.  
>"Hey welcome home Yusei." he said, turning the power tool off. He stood up, and grabbed my hand. "Have a nice night?" I looked up from the ground, and broke out of my thoughts.<br>"Yes as a matter of fact." I lied. I couldn't tell anyone about my weird nights with supposely imaginary creatures. People would think I was weird, and I couldn't risk that.  
>"So Crow is Jack still asleep?" I asked him, hoping for a decent answer. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.<br>"To be honest, Jack woke up at three this morning, and headed out looking for you. He'll be back soon, trust me." he said. Jack really left that early looking for me? He really does care, and he really did mean what he said to me that night. Jack wants to protect me with all he can. I walked in my room, and fell on my bed, completely relaxed. All I could think about was Jack. I reached in my dresser, and pulled out a phone charger. I plugged in Jack's phone, and put my head back on my pillow. Letting the quiet surround me, my thoughts ran more wild. All the fantasies I ever thought of felt so real in my mind. I smiled and let them run.  
>When I woke up, I was lying down on a couch. It wasn't the one we owned, and the room decore was not famaliar to me. I sat up and looked around. There was nothing around, but walls, paintings and fancy things.<br>"Where am I? This isn't my room." I said, sitting up on the couch.  
>"Hello Yusei." I heard from behind me. As I turned around quickly, I saw the vampire, slowly creeping out of the darkness. His presence comforted me.<br>"It's you." I said as he came closer. Without hesitation, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me tenderly. Feeling his lips on mine, I held him closer. He slowly dipped me down and held me under my bottom. The kiss ended with a loud sound, and he carried me to a bedroom. He lied me down gently on his bed, and got over me. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him. He ran his hands through my hair and deepened our kiss. The feeling was so comforting, but yet strange at the same time. Just feeling my tongue against his fangs was comforting. The kiss broke and he looked at me in my eyes.  
>"Who are you?" I asked him. He slowly looked up at me, and got his lips close to mine. As he opened his mouth to speak, his breath was against my lips.<br>"My name is..." It all trailed away. I opened my eyes again, seeing I was in my bedroom. My imagination had made my fantasy real. Stupid thoughts. I must of feel asleep.  
>"Yusei!" I heard from outside my room. It was Jack's voice. He came back. I got out of my bed and rushed to him.<br>"Jack!" I yelled as I hugged him. He turned around and hugged me in return.  
>"Where were you last night?" he asked, hugging me back, but not as tight. I was gonna tell him, but I couldn't. I promised myself I wouldn't.<br>"I don't remember, all that matters is, I'm safe and I'm home." I said, loosening my grip around him.  
>"Ok, whatever you say Yusei." he said, patting my back. Sorry Jack, I still couldn't tell him, but I can't keep it a secret forever.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
>Fantasy or Reality<p>

The sun was setting, and I was watching it, leaning over my balcony. The breeze was gently rushing through my hair. I couldn't think of anything better to do, just watch the sunset. It was a romantic thing, but it's only that way when someone watches it with you. I let out a heavy sigh, and leaned further over the balcony. Down below me was Kalin, working on his runner, without a word slipping out of his mouth. I heard the slider open behind me. I didn't look over my shoulder, my attention was far into my thoughts.  
>"Watching the sunset huh? I heard that watching the sunset is romantic when you do it with someone else." they said. I turned around and saw those words were spoken by Jack himself. I blushed slightly and turned back to the sunset.<br>"Yes that is true, so..." I hesitated. Should I really ask Jack that question. I swallowed and looked Jack in the eyes and spoke.  
>"Do you want to watch the sunset with me?" I asked him. I felt so stupid. I thought Jack would slap me and yell, but he grabbed my hands and smiled.<br>"I would love to, my darling." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. Just feeling his touch made me feel good. His arm wrapped around me, my head gently laid on his chest, and watching the sunset, what more could I ask for. Jack and I watched the sunset, such a romantic feeling. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't, just in case. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He looked down at me and smiled.  
>"Do you want me to take you out somewhere?" he asked.<br>"Of course. I'd love to go somewhere. Anywhere with you Jack." I sounded like a hyper person. I loved Jack and I didn't want to sound like a puny child. I got so excited though, so I couldn't help it. He picked me up as if I were his bride and he walked me down to the garage.  
>"We'll take my runner." he said, grabbing his helmet. He sat down and started the engine. I got in front of him, and sat in between his legs. He put his hands on the handles, and steered out of the garage. The wind was nice against my face. Just speeding down the road to where ever Jack was taking me, made me feel like a new person. I closed my eyes, and let the sounds fill my ears.<br>Soon the engine turned off. When I opened my eyes again, we we're at a beach side, with the waves calm against the shore. The moon was shining ever so brightly into the water below. Jack helped me off the runner, and set me down on my feet.  
>"Here we are Yusei." he said, holding my hand. He walked me down to the shore. He kicked off his boots, and walked into the water. I took my boots off and joined him. He grabbed my hand and smiled. There we went, hand and hand, down the shore of the beach, running with no care in the world. The water and sand against my bare feet was cozy, and Jack's warm hand clenching mine was even better. This was probably one of my best nights ever.<br>As the night went on, Jack found a spot on the shore and stopped. He turned to me and frowned.  
>"Yusei, I have to tell you something." he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him, worried.<br>"Jack, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" I asked him. He slowly ran his hand closer to my neck. His skin turned a little whiter, but I thought it was the lighting around us. He brought his face closer to mine. His breath was against me, and it was warm. He moved my collar of my coat, and bit down it my neck. My eyes shot open. As his teeth sunk into my neck, the cold shivers ran through my body. He ran his hand up my back and sucked what blood he could. He released my neck, and looked me in the face.  
>"I'm sorry Yusei, I had to come back for you." he said. When he spoke, I could see his fangs, covered in my blood.<br>"Jack...why didn't you tell me?" I asked, still feeling cold after his bite. He grabbed my shoulders, and kissed my lips. It was a gentle kiss, nothing much.  
>"I have to protect you Yusei. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I was longing for your blood, and your touch." he said, rubbing down my back. I looked Jack in his big violet eyes. He was serious, and a bit guilty. I could see he felt terrible telling me this.<br>"Jack.." I said, hugging him. "No matter what, I still love you. Vampire or not." He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and swayed side to side. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. All along, Jack Atlas was the vampire, longing for my blood, or was I dreaming again?  
>"Come on Yusei, let's head home." he said, grabbing my hand again. He walked me over to his runner and sat me down. As we sped down the streets, my thoughts ran wild again. I kept thinking I was dreaming. There was no way Jack was a vampire. Yes I know I was longing for the vampire, but my thoughts aren't going to confuse me, saying that it's Jack.<br>We pulled into the garage, and he turned his runner off. He walked me upstairs, and set me down in front of my room.  
>"Goodnight Yusei." he said, and he grabbed my shoulders, "Don't tell anyone about this."<br>"I won't." I said. He let go of my shoulders, and headed into his room.  
>I shut my bedroom door, and slipped my jacket off. I set it down on the foot of my bed, and lied down, resting my head on the pillow. Then something hit me. In my dreams, I never lie down on my bed, I'm always waking up. Then I finally realized, and took in the truth. I wasn't dreaming. Jack wasn't lying. All of it, was true.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
>Denial<p>

I walked out of my bedroom that morning. In my head, I was still thinking the same things. Jack wasn't a vampire, but my heart was saying he was. I couldn't decide which feeling was right. My brain or my heart. I truly loved Jack, but if he was a vampire, that would change things. Maybe I should just take in the reality, and believe he was a vampire, but I just couldn't. It was all to sudden, and strange. Well maybe I should believe. I've seen a werewolf, and a reaper, so why can't they be real? I headed down the stairs to see no one around. I ran down to the garage, and saw all of there runners gone. I clenched my fist, kinda pissed that they didn't take me along with them. At the corner of my eye, I saw a note, written in Crow's hand writing. I picked up the note and read it.  
>"Dear Yusei," it started, "I know you'll probably be mad when you see we're gone and we left without you, but I made you this to make you feel better. Hope you catch up." I set the note down and pulled the sheet off the vechile it covered. Crow made me a new runner, with a better coat of red, and much faster wheels. I took a seat and turned on the engine. I slipped my helmet on and grinned.<br>"Let's give this baby a whirl." I said to myself, as I sped out onto the streets. Speeding down the streets at who knows how fast, made me feel much better. It removed my mind from the whole vampire thing. Just zooming down the streets, was probably all I needed. Ever since my runner blew up, I haven't been able to feel this adreniline in my blood for some time. Now Jack wouldn't have to give me rides, in fact, I should look for them. Since the city wasn't that big, I could probably find them. I mean, it's not hard find Jack's wheel.  
>I searched every street and building, and no sign of them. I guess Kalin was leading, cause he never tells anyone where he's going. I turned my engine off, and removed my helmet, and looked around. I had stopped by a bridge, that connected New Domino, to the Satelite, where we used to live. Maybe Kalin lead them back there. I slipped my helmet back on, and reved my engine on. I bolted down the bridge, probably going eighty or more miles an hour.<br>"I don't know you that well Kalin, but highest chance, you went back to the Satelite." I thought, speeding closer and closer to the old city. I haven't been in the Satelite for a long time now. Just the smells brought back memories, but my favorite memory, was when I met Jack, Crow, and Kalin. In the Satelite we formed our team, Team Satisfaction. Kalin was the leader, and he was a good one, except the fact he doesn't tell his members what he is doing. I sped past people I knew, but they didn't remember me, probably because of my new runner. I kept looking around for anything that would lead to Kalin and the rest of the team. Still nothing. Where would Kalin be? I hated how he never told anyone anything. I stopped my runner outside an old building. It used to be our old hangout, when we lived in the Satelite. I stepped off my runner, and walked it inside.  
>It was still pretty flithly, like normal. I leaned my runner against one of the walls, and began calling around.<br>"Hello," I shouted, "Anyone here?" I kept looking around, seeing nothing but garbage. The place was just a mess. It was probably one of the Satelite's biggest dust collectors. I moved some of the old beams and boards to get around, and dust filled the air. I coughed as it filled my lungs.  
>"This is disgusting." I said out loud, coughing afterwards. I kept walking around, tripping over a few things here and there. I finally finished walking around that old garbage heep, and walked back to the entrance, where my runner was. Beside my runner, somebody was standing there, looking at it.<br>"So Yusei, got a new runner?" he asked, not turning around to look at me. I walked up behind him and nodded.  
>"Yeah so?" The next second, he whipped around and slammed his hand over my mouth. I breathed in the gas he had put on his hand, and my vision started turning black. The lighting just striked at the right time, for me to see my kidnapper. Bolt Tanner.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
>A crying Shame<p>

As Tanner carried me out of the building, I kicked and tried screaming, but he put a gag in my mouth, choking me, and making it hard to breathe. He opened his truck door, and through me into the backseat, chuckling evilly. He had already tied my hands behind my back, so all I had was my feet. He slammed the door, and sat down in the driver's seat. I tried screaming, but it was still no use. My oxygen was getting low, since my nose was also covered by the rag he tied over my mouth. He turned the engine on, and sped out of the Satellite. I was hopeless, lying on the floor of Bolt Tanner's truck, suffocating, and probably gonna get hurt really bad. I bet Jack, Kalin, and Crow we're all missing me. Now I wished I never left the house to look for them.  
>After hours, the truck finally stopped. I couldn't believe I was still alive, but I wish I wasn't. My oxygen level was bad, and I didn't want to feel anything Tanner would do to me. He opened the door, and scooped me up and held me bridal style.<br>"So Yusei, it's about time someone got rid of you." he said, beginning to walk over to a gorge. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him, then I heard the sound of rushing water. Fast rushing water. He held me out and looked down at me.  
>"Sorry Yusei, but Goodwin order me to do this." he said, as he slipped his hands from underneath me. I fell down the gorge, and landed in the river, rushing fast. As I drifted down the water, knowing my death was drowning, or suffocating, my thoughts we're running. Rex Goodwin, I suspected as much from him, but why would he hire Tanner to kill me? It doesn't matter, Goodwin will do anything to do whatever he wants. I started struggling, but still nothing. Tanner was good at tying knots, and my hands were still tied, and my air was low. I opened my eyes, letting the water rushing into my eyelids, and filling them. What was the point? I was a goner for sure. No more Jack, and no more Kalin, or anything. I was gonna die, and this time, there would be no rescue.<br>As I drifted down quickly down the river, I heard the water getting louder, and rougher. I knew it. A waterfall. Then I tried panicking. I didn't want to die just yet, I needed to tell Jack about everything. About the other creatures. I couldn't die yet, but there was nothing I could do. As the currents carried me down, suddenly, there was nothing below me. Before I could think anything, I noticed I was falling down the falls. I closed my eyes, and waited to land in my watery grave. Goodbye Jack, goodbye everyone I knew, was all that went through my head. Against my eyelids, I felt the moon shining into them, watching me fall to my grave. I felt something grabbed ahold of my arms, and untie the ropes on my wrist. My hands were free, then they grabbed my hand, and used there other hand, to grabbed around my waist. My eyes shot open to see my hero, the werewolf.  
>Up close, his eyes were evil, but wonderful to look at. With my hands free, I used one to untie my mouth, and remove the gag from my mouth, taking in as much air as I could, since I couldn't breathe for hours.<br>"Oh my God! You came back, werewolf." I said, sounding kinda stupid. I thought no one would rescue me, but the werewolf had come for me. I was so busy thinking about the vampire, or Jack, I forgot him. He landed on river bank, and set me down on my bottom. I looked up into the werewolfs eyes, and he grabbed my hand with one hand, and the side of my face with the other. As the moon rose above us, he pressed his lips up to mine, without a seconds hesitation. He deepened the kiss, by pushing me closer to him. He held me close to him, as he continued his passoniate kiss. A cloud slowly covered the moon, and the werewolf, turned back to normal. His pants were torn, his shirt, and finally, now that he wasn't covered in fur. His eyes were familiar, and with all the light around us, (which wasn't much) I could see his face. I saw the marks on his face, but the one most noticable, was the "M". I broke the kiss quickly and screamed.  
>"CROW!" I shouted, as I began to crawl away from him. He crawled closer to me, and grabbed my hands.<br>"Yusei, I know it's shocking, but just one more, I don't have much time." he said, beginning another kiss. He held me close to him, but the moonlight went over us just in time. As it shined so brightly, Crow slowly started to morph. Ears grew out of his head, in the shape of a wolf. His hands and feet turned to claws, and his face was covered in wolf fur. His eyes turned back to the evil yellow wolf eyes from before. As the transformation was complete, he look at me, and grabbed my hand.  
>"Yusei, I'm sorry, but I had to. One way or another, you would of found out." he said, kissing my hand, and disappeared into the night. I stayed put, sitting on the river bank, still wet from the water, but more shocked in ways beyond describe. Crow was the werewolf? What more could happen to me?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
>In his eyes<p>

I had managed to get home that night, still with Crow on my mind. Could I ever look at Crow the same way again? Same question towards Jack. Knowing they were supernautral creatures that aren't suppose to be real. I had to believe them though. My mind doesn't make up Jack and Crow being werewovles and vampires. I opened the house door, and locked it behind me. Of course no one was home, not even Jack. No notes were found anyway, so I had no idea where they were. I sighed heavily, and lied down on the couch. As my thoughts ran through my head, I got a headache. I've been thinking too much. I sat up and walked into the kitchen, and filled a glass with cold water. I stared into it, and sighed.  
>"I've gotta relax. I've been taking this to far..." I said to the listening air.<br>"Taking what to far?" I heard a calm voice from behind me say. I dropped my water and turned around, to see Jack standing there, with a worried look on his face.  
>"Jack, where were you?" I asked him. He shook his head, and put his big hands on my shoulders.<br>"I was in my room Yusei, I've been worrying, about you." he said. I looked deep into his eyes. They were truthful, along with his every word. His touch on my shoulders was tight, so he must of been worried.  
>"Jack, there's no need for you to worry." I said, put he put his index finger over my lips.<br>"Yusei, I need to protect you, but I can't protect you if I don't know where you are. I can't keep you safe if your out of my reach. I need to keep you at my side for a long time Yusei. You're my world to me, you're my heart, and my soul." As he finished his long sentence, I could feel how worried he was. He had a point. How could he protect me if I was never there?  
>"Jack..." I said, now feeling bad. He let his head hang down and hugged me close to him.<br>"Just be careful Yusei, there's a lot of strange people in New Domino, and I don't want anyone to hurt you." he said, releasing me from his warm hug. I looked up at him one more time, and nodded.  
>"I understand Jack." I said, as I left the kitchen. As I entered my bedroom, my thoughts were going crazy. Why did Jack capture my heart so well? Was it his eyes, his touch, his voice? So many different things about Jack could make me want him, but I wanted to know which one it was. Maybe it's him being a vampire, that brings me closer to him, but that would be insane. I smiled at my thoughts, and lied down on my bed.<br>"But Jack's eyes..." I said to the ceiling. It's true, his eyes were full of worry, and honest. Jack really worries about me, and he does it too much. I love the guy, but I bring him so much trouble. Now I was more curious. I stared deep into Jack's eyes, but I wonder, what about Crow and Kalin? Could there feelings towards me be different than Jack's? With my new mission in mind, I jumped off my bed, and ran out to the garage, cause everyone knows, Crow loves to tincker with his runner.  
>Just as I figured, there he was, covered in dirt from being on the ground, and playing with the bolts on his runner. I didn't know how to approach him. Do I tap his shoulder, or do I just yell at him, like I normally do. I kept thinking of what to do to grab his attention, but as I walked over, I happened to grab it. I tripped over some kind of tool he had on the ground, and landed next to him, with a loud thud. He slowly put the wrench down, and looked over at me.<br>"Yusei, what are you doing here?" he asked, seemingly not caring about my fall. I lifted my head and blew a hair out of my face.  
>"Crow I wanted to talk to you." I said, sitting on my bottom next to him. He turned around to face me, with a big greedy smile on his face.<br>"So you've decided to dump Jack and go out with me, huh Yusei?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrow. I got that chance to stare into his eyes. His eyes, right now, were full of hope and sexual desire. That was probably because he liked me, and really wanted to be with me.  
>"No, I'm not even going out with Jack!" I yelled, turning my head to a different direction. He smiled, and scooted closer to me.<br>"Come on, Yusei, lighten up." he said, running a hand down my back, and inching closer to my butt. I smacked his hand just as he reached it, and I got on my feet.  
>"I don't need this." I said, leaving the garage. I could hear from the garage, that Crow was having a rage, and half the things he said, were not in a nice manner.<br>I was kinda laughing. Hearing Crow swear on every other word was kinda funny. I was walking down the hallway with my eyes closed, cause I was laughing so hard, I couldn't keep them open. I bet everyone around thought it was weird for me to walk around laughing, but I know Jack won't mind it. As I continued laughing out of control, I bumped into something, or someone. I stopped the laughter, and looked up at my road block.  
>"Oh, it's just you Kalin." I said, feeling reliefed, then scared. Kalin! I finally can read Kalin's thoughts, all I had to do now, was look into his eyes, but first I need to grab his attention.<br>"Hey Kalin, why're you so quiet all the time?" I tried to ask him. He loomed over me, and slowly stared down at me. Now was my chance. I looked up into his eyes, and something felt different. Suddenly I was surrounded in darkness. I could hear the screams of people, and the sounds of whipping, like what you would hear in hell. I couldn't feel my body anymore, I went complete numb and cold. My eyes, turned to a soul-less blue, and Kalin smiled with an evil grin.  
>"Yusei, now you're coming with me." he said, grabbing my lifeless hand, and walking me to the backdoor. I couldn't move! I was a doll in Kalin's hand. It was like I was dead all over again, but I couldn't be dead, nothing happened. All I did was stare into Kalin's eyes...but wait. I began thinking. Jack was the vampire I saw, Crow was the Werewolf, so what if Kalin...was the GRIM REAPER! It all made sense. Kalin is the Grim Reaper, he had to be, in fact I knew he was. He opened the back door, and slipped a cloak over his head, and slipped one over me.<br>"We're going somewhere far away Yusei, so no one will ever find us." he said, finally telling someone something, but of course, Kalin thought I was dead or just not in reality. What he didn't know was, I was there, just listening to him. He set me in his lap on the runner, and sped off towards the back streets. I couldn't feel the wind, since my body was numb, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. It's all my fault, I stared into the eyes, of death, and now, I must pay the price. I was the grim reaper's doll, and he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted to with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
>Bloody Doll<p>

As Kalin's runner finally stopped, my senses came back to me. I looked around me to see Kalin had stopped far away from any city. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to some bushes.  
>"Be quiet now, ok Yusei." he said, setting me down on the wet earth. I looked up at Kalin, as he quickly hid his runner in some bushes, far from where we were. What was Kalin planning? Did he know I was able to feel again? I sat up on my bed, since my back was getting all wet. He ran back over to me, and sat down before me.<br>"Are you ok?" he asked, holding my hands. What the hell was he asking that for? What should I say. Hm yeah I was just half way knocked out, yeah I'm fine? No!  
>"Kalin, what's going on? Tell me!" I said, but I knew my answer. Kalin never tells anyone what he does, or what he's doing. Kalin grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me close to him, locking our lips together. My eyes shot open as Kalin forced his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know how to react. Do I push him off, or let him kiss me. The kiss didn't last long. He broke the kiss and held me closer.<br>"Yusei, I don't have much time." he said, kissing me again. He broke it ten seconds later, and finished his sentence. "I have to do this. Everything I do, is for your own good." I looked at Kalin, speechless.  
>"Well, I understand, but what's the rush?" I asked, but of course, he didn't answer. He put his head down, closed his eyes, then ran his hands down my shoulders, slipping off my jacket. I shivered slightly as the cold breeze ran by my bare arms. Kalin swallowed his spit, and slipped off my shirt. I looked at Kalin, but he pushed me down onto the ground on my back.<br>"Like I said Yusei, this is for your own good." he said, taking off my belt. I wanted to say something to him, like stop it, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. He slipped down my pants and my boxers as well. I stared up at Kalin, competely naked on the wet ground. He put my clothes in a pile next to me, and stared down at me. He smiled, and kissed me again, slipping off his vest. I saw him also slip his shirt off, and he undid his belt. I wanted to push him off, but the feelings inside me didn't let me. I wrapped my arms around Kalin, as he slipped off his bottoms, and put them in a pile next to my clothing.  
>The feelings after that were past my decsription. The sensations I had with him were unbelievable. Even though I was kinda loud, I couldn't help. I never knew Kalin was so good at it. The way he held my body, the way he kissed me, everything, was so romantic and rememberable, I'll never forget it. I had forgotten everything I would normally think about, and just went with the flow my feelings provided. Every other second, I would squel louder, and shout his name, but he would hush me and tell me to be quiet, but I couldn't help it.<br>After what felt like hours, Kalin had stopped, and tossed me my clothes.  
>"Get dressed fast, I don't want you to get caught." he said, already dressed. I sat up and put my clothes on, still thinking about what happened. I finally got dressed, and he grabbed my hand, and hid me behind some different bushes.<br>"Stay quiet." he said, putting my face in his chest. Feeling his warm arm around me made me feel safe, that is until I saw flashlights streaming around on the ground. I wanted to start asking questions, like what's going on, and other stupid ones, but Kalin had me muffled by his chest. As the flashlights went away, Kalin picked me up, and began running to a different stop.  
>"There is one more thing I need from you." he said, running behind a weeping willow. He sat me down on my butt, which hurt a bit, and pulled out a piece of paper. He then pulled out his sycthe, which he hid well within the tree bark.<br>"Yusei, prick your finger on my blade, then write your name on this paper. It's a contract, so I can keep your soul when you die." he said, holding the sycthe blade in my direction. I thought about it, and I couldn't decide. If Kalin got to keep my soul, the I wouldn't go to hell, but I wouldn't go to heaven either. Where would I go? I thought long and hard, but not long enough.  
>"Yusei hurry!" he said, notioning me to be faster. I couldn't decide, it was all too sudden.<br>"Kalin...I can't.." I said, but as I was about to explain more, he cut me off by throwing his hand over my mouth.  
>"I've gotta go. Bye Yusei!" he said, vanishing into the darkness. That was just like Kalin, to leave me all alone.<br>"Yusei, are you here?" I heard a voice call. It was Jack's voice. I got up and ran out to him.  
>"Jack, I'm right here!" I said, as I ran up to him. I embreaced him in a tight hug, like I was a lost child who had just found their parents.<br>"Yusei where were you? Crow and I have been looking for you." he said, holding me close. I wanted to tell him what happened, but something choked me everytime I tried. I couldn't tell Jack what Kalin had done to me. He would probably kill him, then Kalin would kick me out of the team, or kill me.  
>"Jack, you and Crow were really looking for me?" I asked, trying not to make him worried.<br>"Yes, we were worried sick about you." he said, looking at me in my eyes. "Let's go home, and get you cleaned up. You're covered in dirt." Jack walked me over to his runner. He called out to Crow, and told him I was alright, when deep down inside, I wasn't. I felt dirty, because I couldn't tell Jack the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
>Demonic Angel<p>

After I took a long two hour shower, my thoughts still weren't clear. Why did I let Kalin violate me like he did? I still feel terrible, for not being able to Jack any of the things that has happened to me so far. Just like he said, how can he protect me, if he doesn't know what to protect me from? I pulled the curtian back, and slipped a towel on around me waist. I walked over to the mirror, and stared into my own eyes. Normally I enjoyed looking in my eyes, but now, all I see is gilt. On my neck, I could see the bite marks Jack had left me not many nights ago. I place my hand on the marks, and sighed.  
>"I really want to tell you Jack, but I can't." I said, slowly removing my hand. I dropped then towel and put on my shirt and pants, and walked into my bedroom. I had a rough night, and I was pretty damn tired, probably because of Kalin. I didn't bother to get under my covers, I was too beat. I lied my face into the pillow, and drifted to a nice sleep...<br>I was awaken by a sound against my window. I slowly opened my eyes, and grabbed my flashlight on my nightstand. I flicked it on, and made my way towards the window. When I noticed nobody, I was about to turn around and go back to bed, but the tapping came back. I turned around immedately, and I saw Peter, the same Peter that saved me from hell. I ran to the window and opened it for the angel.  
>"Saint Peter, what're you doing here?" I asked, stepping aside so he could walk in. The young angel moved his gaze over to me, and put his head down.<br>"Yusei, I'm here to help you." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared into Peter's blue eyes, and I could tell that whatever he was going to tell me, it wasn't going to be pretty.  
>"Help me? With what?" I asked, moving his hand off me, and walking over to sit on my bed.<br>"I'm here to make sure you travel to heaven, and not descend to hell." he said, with a serious tone. I turned to him quickly.  
>"I'M GOING TO HELL?" I yelled, but he covered my mouth quick.<br>"Not if I can help you." he said, reaching in the sleeve of his robe. As he slipped his hand out, he was holding a small dagger, the blade made of sterling silver, and the hilt of gold. "Use this, and you won't go to hell." I reached over and grabbed the dagger.  
>"What do you want me to do? Kill myself?" I asked, studying the blade. Peter chuckled and held my shoulders.<br>"No you silly mortal. You need to kill the vampire." he said. My eyes shot open, and I backed away from Peter.  
>"No, I'll never kill Jack, no matter who he is!" I said, still holding the dagger. Peter's smiled faded and his experssion changed.<br>"Yusei, now be calm. I'm only telling you what's best for you!" he said, his eyes flaring fire. I continued to keep my post.  
>"NO! I don't care if I have to go to hell! I'll neverr kill Jack!" I threw the dagger against the wall, and Peter sighed.<br>"Fine, be stubborn, but keep the dagger, in case you change your mind." he said, giving an evil smile. He turned his back to me, and left my bedroom. I slammed the window shut as he left. What the hell? I thought angels were suppose to be graceful and protect you, not tell you to kill the one man you loved, cause he was a vampire! I stomped my feet as I walked back to my bed. I lied down with a large thud, and put my face under my pillow.  
>The next morning, the sun was shining in my window. I lifted up the blankets and crawled on out of bed. I fixed my hair a little, and walked out into the living room. Before me, sitting on the couch, was Kalin himself. That was new, he was normally gone.<br>"Morning Kalin." I said, walking past him. I kenw he wouldn't respond, he neevr does, but he looked up from the ground and smiled.  
>"Morning Yusei." he said, in a seductive tone. I stopped in my steps, and looked at Kalin. My face was a little red, but I kept walking. "If you're looking for Jack and Crow, they left already." he said, putting his head back down.<br>"Oh thanks." I said, trying not to be seduced by his tone. I looked back at Kalin, and then started watching him. He was twiddling his thumbs, and probably thinking something.  
>"Kalin," I said, walking over to him, "Is something bothering you?" I asked him. He stopped playing with his fingers, and looked up at me, as if I hit a weak spot.<br>"No," he said, "But now that you mention it, I'm late for something." Without another word, Kalin bolted out the door. Seconds later, his runner started, and it's noise faded in the distant.  
>"Just as I thought." I said outloud. I plopped my butt onto the couch, and waited for the boys to return home.<br>After hours passed, I heard the door shut. I looked up from the pillow I had my face in to see Jack Atlas standing before, with determation in his eyes.  
>"Jack, where were you?" I asked, standing up. Jack gave an evil smile.<br>"Getting things ready." he said. His smiled grew bigger, and more demented. He walked towards me, and reached behind me, and pinched my neck. Everything around me started to get blury, then I couldn't see. I completely black out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thriteen  
>Eternal Love?<p>

I opened my eyes to see the stars and moon staring down at me. The grass was wet and cold against my skin. I felt really cold, and felt my jacket was missing. I stood up and gasped as I looked around. I was in the cemetery, surrounded by gravestones. All around the area is was in, were over hundreds of lit candles. Most of the candles sat on a casket like table, and in between the candles, was a goblet. Other than the candle light, it was extremely dark. I kept on wondering how I got to the cemetery, and more importanly, why was I here? I started to pace around slowly, but for some strange reason, my legs kept feeling the cold breeze against them. After it annoyed me long enough, I looked down and screamed. I was not wearing my normal clothing, so that would explain why I was so cold. I was wearing a pure slik black gown, with red silk covers over my shoulders, connceted together by a black string and a silver button. Around my waist was a tight corset, almost choking me, and making it hard to bend. The skirt had a large cut in the front, revealing my legs, and the blood red underskirt. The sleeves went down to my hands, and poofed out at the end, and also they were a bit big. Wrapped around my arms was a black lace shawl, and I wanted to keep ahold of it. My shoes were cute and black, and my socks were short and black, with dark purple ribbons on top. Seeing my new outfit, I twirled the skirt a bit, then the wind came back, freezing my legs.  
>"Oh jeez, it's cold." I said, outloud. I had a terrilbe feeling that the dead would start talking to me, but they didn't, thank goodness. I looked around the candle lit area and was still stunned. Someone had kidnapped me, dressed me in this weird gothic dress, and now set up this whole candle lit area at the cemetery probably in the middle of the night.<br>"Wow, this is all amazing." I said to the passing wind.  
>"I'm glad it fits your taste, my blood mistress." I heard from the darkness. I turned around quickly, to see Jack Atlas walking towards me. His skin under the moonlight was pale, and his eyes seemed much darker, and a bit of a different color. He was wearing his normal things, expect it was all black. Whatever used to be white was now black, and what was purple is red. He grabbed my hand, and slowly walked me over to the coffin table and held my hands. As the candles around us flickered, and the moonlight shined on us, and Jack held my hands, it was all to romantic. His hands were cold against mine, and his eyes were beautiful in the lighting around us.<br>"You did all of this Jack?" I asked him, staring up into his eyes.  
>"Yes Yusei, I did. I want to make you mine, for all eternity." he said, letting go of one of my hands, and reaching for the goblet. He picked it up in his hands, and handed it to me.<br>"Drink this Yusei," he said, placing it tenderly in my hand. I looked into the goblet, to see my blue eyes staring back at me in the dark red liquid's reflection. I thought about wether to drink it or not, but decided to drink it. I pressed the rim of the goblet to my lips, and drank the sweet red liquid. After I finished a sip, Jack slipped it out of my hands, and took a sip on the other side of the goblet. He placed the goblet down on the coffin and grabbed my shoulders.  
>"Amd now, to make you mine forever." he said, turning his head slightly. As I stood there in the freezing wind with Jack holding me, I watched him make his way towards my neck. He opened his mouth, and I saw his fangs flash in the moonlight. He gently placed his teeth on my neck, but didn't bite yet. I could feel his fangs on the surface of my neck, now all I was waiting for, was the bite.<br>"Jack Atlas, don't you dare sink your teeth into Yusei's neck!" a voice growled from the darkness. Jack pulled away quickly, and made eye contact with our intruder. He made his way out of the darkness, and it was no one other than Kalin Kessler himself. In his left hand, he carried his sythce, and in the other, the dagger that was in my room.  
>"Kalin! Leave now! This is my ritual, not yours!" Jack yelled at Kalin, but Kalin's eyes filled with more rage.<br>"You thought I was stupid didn't you Jack! You thought you could make Yusei yours for all eternity, and think I wouldn't stop you? Think again you bloody vampire! Yusei will bond with me for all eternity!" With Kalin's every word, his voice rose, showing more anger than I have ever seen in him. Jack's eyes filled with rage as he and Kalin came closer to one another. I stepped out from inbetween them, knowing this was going to get bloody. Jack and Kalin came right up to one another, than Jack turned in my direction.  
>"Yusei leave. I don't want this bastard to touch you." Jack said, with a low growl within his voice. As soon as Kalin lashed his sythce, I blted off, running out of the cemetery. Constantly turning back to see the two boys fighting in the candle lit area, I could notice blood stops on the ground, changing the color of the grass to red. I reached the gates of the cemetery, and climbed over the top. As I began slipping down to the ground, my skirt got caught on the spike on top of the fencing. I tugged and tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. I tugged really hard, and heard the soft fabric rip. As I fell onto the ground, I looked up, and saw the cloth hanging on the fence. I got up from the cold ground and continued running. I didn't know where I was going, just somewhere far, far away from Kalin and Jack. Thoughts began filling my head. Why did Kalin go in my room, and grab the dagger? Did he know about Jack and Crow being Supernatural? As my thoughts ran, the clouds above me began to pur the rain out, soaking me in my mistress gown. Though it was strange to the people of New Domino City to see a young gothic looking person running by soaking wet, with a huge rip in the back of the skirt, I continued running, ignoring their stares.<br>I finally made it back home, completely tired and soaking wet. I wanted out of this gown, and into warm clothes, and my soft bed. I opened the door, and slumped down on the couch. I started catching my breath, the cemetery was pretty far away from where we lived, and I just ran all the way home. Crow wouldn't be home tonight. The moon was full, and he was out being a werewolf somewhere, and Jack and Kalin were fighting in the cemetery. I took a deep breath, but lost it. I had forgotten about the tight corsrt around my waist, and I think it was a good time to get it off. I said up, and tried my hardest to get it off, but I had no idea how. I tugged at in and tried everything, but it was tighter than bolts. I let my hands fall to my side and let the dripping water from my body hit the floor. I was stuck in this gown, Jack and Kalin were fighting and Crow was out and about. This was going to be the hardest night I have ever slept through.  
>I shut my bedroom door, and kicked off the black shoes. At least I could take them off. I lied down on my bed, soaking it due to my wet clothes. I sat up again, and walked towards the window. I pulled back the curtains, and stared at the moon. It was shining so brightly of the city, and it was more beautiful in the cemetery. If only I knew why Jack had done everything he did, then my thoughts wouldn't be racing. Then I made my way to my bed again. I opened my nightstand desk, and pulled out my laptop. I opened an Internet page and typed in the seach bar, Vampire Rituals.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
>What he really feels...<p>

When I woke up, my stomach area was aching. I still couldn't get the corset off, and it was really bugging me. Now that it was daylight, I was sure to be able to find someone who could take it off. I got up, ignoring my aching, and headed out into the hallway. The house was quiet, and normally it was loud or had something going on. Maybe Jack and Kalin weren't home, but Crow was never quiet. I walked into the living and was shocked seeing no one there. I searched the enitre house, and even the garage, no one.  
>"What the hell?" I said outloud, ending my search at the garage door. The only rooms I haven't checked, were their personal bedrooms. I thought about it, then took my chances, and walked down the hallway to Crow's room.<br>"I hope I know what I'm doing." I said, as I creaked open his door. Crow's room was cluttered and had things everywhere. He had blueprints for his runner, tools, his deck, and his bed all a mess. I thought how disgusting it was, then focused on what I was looking for. Still nothing. Crow wasn't home and highest bet, Kalin wasn't either. I left the messy room, and walked to Kalin's bedroom door, and slowly turned the knob. It didn't open.  
>"Kalin." I said, knocking on the door. No answer. Maybe he was sleeping, or just being silent as usual. I tried again, but still no reply. I sighed and made my way to Jack's bedroom. I grabbed the knob, turned it, and walked inside.<br>Jack's room was bigger than anyone elses in the house. His bed was neatly made and his floor was visible. I noticed Jack had removed his lights with candles and covered his windows with long black drapes. His desk was covered with dust and on it was a key. I walked over to it and picked it up and examined it.  
>"Who's in here? Oh it's just you." Jack said, coming out from a darkened corner. I turned around quickly and he smiled. "You're still in the dress?" I saw that his smile was filled with happiness, and then i looked down.<br>"Yeah, I couldn't get it off." I said, tugging at the corset. He smiled and sighed heavily.  
>"Yusei, I think it's about time I told you the truth." he said, walking me over to his bed.<br>"Well, Jack I already know you're a vampire." I said,covering my mouth quickly. I really had the intention to tell him more, but I couldn't.  
>"Yes, but there is more to it, that I have been hiding from you." he said. "Yusei, I'm not a full vampire yet. I need to bite someone on sacred ground to become a full one. Then I won't be able to be in the sun, or eat anything with garlic in it, or see my reflection..." Then I interuptted.<br>"Then why haven't you bitten anyone yet?" I asked. He turned to me.  
>"When I bite someone on sacred ground, I will turn them into a full vampire as well, but they will be with me for all eternity."<br>"So that's why you picked me?" I asked.  
>"At the cemetery last night, I tried to complete that ritual, but before Kalin showed up, I wanted to change my mind. I kept thinking about how I would ruin your life. No more sunshine, or anything you normally enjoy in the daylight. So in other words, I'm glad Kalin showed up." Jack was being serious, I could tell by his voice.<br>"Jack, you're always out in the day though." I said.  
>"I won't be able to for much longer. I am becoming more of a vampire every night. I've already lost my reflection, and the sunlight is already hurting me." I felt really bad for him. Jack wasn't having a nice life like I thought he was having.<br>"So that's why you replaced the lights for candles and covered the curtains?" Jack nodded.  
>"I have something else to show you." he said, grabbing my hand. He grabbed the key on the desk I was looking at earlier and walked towards the dark corner he came from. He put the key in a lock, and opened a secret door and walked me in with him. It was extremly dark, except the few candles lighting the way. At the end of the hall, I saw a large black coffin, open and surrounded in dirt. I dropped my jaw.<br>"Jack..." I said, speechless. Jack nodded and walked over to it.  
>"I'll be sleeping here from now on. If I don't have it, I'll have to leave from Domino City." he said, rubbing the casket lid. I walked over and looked inside. I expected to see the bottom of the hard casket, like a normal person would, but instead it was a black matress with gray blankets and a blue pillow with a large "A" on it.<br>"This is what vampires sleep in?" I asked, amazed on what I was seeing. Jack nodded.  
>"I was going to make you vampire and you'd be with me forever, that's why the coffin is so big, but I changed my mind." I looked over at him again.<br>"Changed your mind?"  
>"I don't want to ruin your life, to make mine better." he said, kissing my lips tenderly. He held me close to him and I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want our lips to part, now that I knew how Jack really felt deep down inside. After a long couple of mintues, Jack broke the kiss and walked me back up to his room.<br>"Don't tell anyone about what you saw." he said, walking into the hallways.  
>"Ok Jack, but can you take this dress off me?" I asked, tugging the corset. He turned around and smiled.<br>"I forgot about your dress. Yeah I can get it off." he said, walking me into my bedroom. He set me down on my bed and knelt on his knees.  
>"Sorry I forgot about it." he said, untying the laces of the corset.<br>"It's ok, I did too, after what you showed me." As he undid the laces, I could finally breathe normally again. After he took it off and grabbed his shoulder.  
>"I can get the rest off." I smiled.<br>"Ok whatever you say." he said, standing up, kissing my cheek and left the room. He shut the door behind him, and I stood up. I slipped off the dress and stood naked in my room. I knew every secret about Jack, where his coffin was and that weird ritual thing. Now all I had to do...was keep my mouth shut about it around Kalin and Crow...unless they already knew...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
>Howling through the Night<p>

That next morning the sun was blinding me when I opened my eyes. I sat up in my bed, and stumbled over to the curtain. I grabbed it and slid it over the window, blocking the sun's view of my room.  
>"Stupid sun..." I grumbled as I began fixing up my hair. I finished touching it up, and left my room out into the hallways.<br>"What're you saying this to me Kalin!" I heard Crow yell from the living room. I hid behind the corner of the hall, and listened in.  
>"I'm telling you, so you can have your own night with Yusei." Kalin's voice, kind of in a harsh tone said back.<br>"Well you finally give me a night? I can barely stand Jack having him all the time."  
>"Just relax will you? Use the time you have, which is tonight."<br>"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything to harm Yusei."  
>"You better not, or I'll snap you skinny neck." The boys didn't speak for a while, so I supposed there conversation was over. I decided to walk out. The first person to notice me, was Kalin.<br>"Hello." he said, calmly. Crow looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
>"Hi Kalin." I said, crossing across the living room, and into the kitchen.<br>"Well I better go shower up." Crow said, leaving the room. I stared in his direction, then watched him disappear into the bathroom.  
>"What was that about?" I asked Kalin, sitting down next to him. As usual, Kalin folded his arms over his chest, and kept silent.<br>"Kalin?" I tired again, but not a sound. I looked around the room, tring to start some kind of coversation, when I noticed Jack wasn't around. So I used that as my advantage.  
>"Where's Jack?" Kalin looked at me, then turned away, still not responding.<br>"I'm talking to you!" I yelled.  
>"I know." Kalin finally said. He got off his bottom and walked down the hallways to his room. "I hope you have a fun night Yusei." he said, with a slight chuckle.<br>"What do you mean by that Kalin?" I questioned, but he was already in his room. I sighed, and began pacing around the room. I tried thinking things through. First Kalin was not answering anything I asked, then again he never does. Second, Crow was showering and getting ready for something. Third, Jack wasn't anywhere in sight, and I saw him just last night. Nothing seem to fit into place. Kalin was planning something with Crow, and I just had to find out. If Kalin won't tell me, then Crow will.  
>"Crow open the door!" I shouted as I knocked rapidly on the bathroom door. No response came out of him. "Crow I mean it! Open up!" I gave up knocking, and finally grabbed the knob. I jiggled it, to see if it was locked, but the door opened easy. I pushed it open and made my way inside. "Crow!" I shouted. The shower room was covered in fog and steam. From my guessing, I suppose he just got out of the shower. I looked around the room, but couldn't see anything through the steam.<br>"Yusei, what're you doing here?" Crow said, coming up from behind me. I turned around to see him holding a towel over his shoulder, and only wearing his boxers.  
>"CROW! Put some pants on!" I yelled as I stormed out of the bathroom. I ran in my room, and began thinking of other things, to remove the image I had just seen.<br>Night rolled around slowly, and I was lying on my bed, listening to my music, when a knock came to my bedroom door.  
>"Who is it?" I yelled over the screaming guitars of the song Hysteria.<br>"It's me, Crow." I rolled my eyes, and opened the door.  
>"What do you want?" I asked him He smiled and held out his hand.<br>"I wanted to take you somewhere tonight. The moon isn't full, so I wanted to spend time with you." Even though Crow was an ass at times, it was still nice to him to ask me out tonight, and of course, I couldn't turn him down.  
>"Yes I'd love to go." I said, smiling.<br>"Oh goody. I have just the place!" Crow said, grabbing my hand, and running me straight out the door. He ran me down many streets, clasping my hand with one hand, and carrying his back-pack with the other. To me, it seemed Crow didn't even know where he was going.  
>"Crow, slow down!" I yelled at him, but no response came from he. He continued running until he reached an area surrounded by a fence. He helped me over and ran on into the feild.<br>"Keep up Yusei!" he said, running on. I just couldn't keep up. The place he lead me to was marvelous. Out in the distance I could see the mountians, something you never see in the city. The stars were shining ever so brightly, with a half moon at their sides. Crow finally turned around, to see me not following him, but staring at the sky.  
>"Lovely isn't it Yusei." he said, walking over to me, carrying his bag over one shoulder.<br>"Yes, I can't believe such a place exsited in New Domino." He smiled and grabbed my arm.  
>"Sit down, you'll enjoy this very much." He slid his back-pack to the ground, unzipped it, and opened it, pulling out a CD player. I looked at him strangely, then smiled when he put in a CD, and hit play. Soft music came playing out of the player. Beautiful and peaceful music filled the air around us. Crow stood up, and held his hand out to me.<br>"May I have this dance Yusei?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He helped me off the ground, and we started dancing underneath the stars. This was a very romantic night, even though it would be better with Jack, but this will have to do. As we danced the stars twinkled up above us, lighting the night sky and the moon giving us the spotlight. He danced so well I couldn't believe Crow was so good at dancing. As the moon finally stood on the horzion, Crow let go of my hand, and pakced his things.  
>"Ready to go home Yusei?" he asked. I shook my head and stared back at the wonderful sight.<br>"No not really. I love it out here. The stars, the moon, the mountians." I said, but I did have to return home. Crow smiled and grabbed my hand.  
>"Don't worry, now you know how to get here." he said.<br>"Yeah I guess." I said, then I looked at Crow. "My legs are tired." Crow looked at me and smiled.  
>"Here, I'll carry you." he said. He took his back-pack and slung it over my shoulders. Then he scooped me up, and gave me a piggy-back ride down the path we took.<br>"Did you have fun tonight Yusei?" he asked me, but then began laughing. I had already fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
>Walking Among the Dead<br>When I opened my eyes, the sun wasn't shining into my room. The only light on was my night stand lamp, only lighting up my face and very little of my bed. I sat up and looked around me. I noticed my clock, seeing it was only 10:00 at night.  
>"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." I groaned as I shut off the lamp. I lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't. Something woke me up, but I couldn't say what did. I decided now would be a good time to get up, and excerise my legs a little, even though, I really didn't need to. I got up and opened my bedroom door, and walked out into the darkened hallways.<br>My eyes just couldn't adjust to the darkness, so I was feeling around everywhere I went. Oftenly, I would feel soft fabirc, so I presumed it was the couch. Other times, I would feel something hard and wooden, so I guessed the kitchen table. I couldn't decide, it was too dark to name anything right. I somehow made my way into the kitchen, or what I thought was the kitchen, and turned on the light. Now that I could see, I sighed with relief, and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I filled it up with water, and drank it down in serval gulps. I stood there at the sink, staring off into the darkness before me, which was our backyard.  
>"Man I need to get some sleep." I grumbled to myself. I set the glass down on the side of the sink, and shut off the light. Once again, I was feeling around, hoping to find my bedroom. I tripped over a few things, and I presumed it was my own feet. Suddenly, I felt something, human like? I felt around and then knew it was human. I was holding their hand, or they were holding mine.<br>"What're you doing up so late Yusei?" I heard them say. I looked up, forgetting it was dark, but couldn't see anything.  
>"Just...thirsty. I needed a drink of water." I said, trying to pulled my hand away. Their grip was tight and I couldn't break lose.<br>"Well, since you're up, I have somewhere to take you." he said. A shiver went down my spine. The way he said it was not good.  
>"Um..no really I'm fine. I need to get my sleep." I said, trying to still pull away. They didn't listen. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled out the door, and into the cold night. I still couldn't see anything, and even the street lights didn't help. He pulled me through the forest area, so the sound of twigs snapping filled my ears.<br>"Please stop!" I yelled, trying to get their attention, but they continued on. For another ten minutes, he kept on running through the forest and brush, but came to a stop. I looked around, and now was able to see. The moon was shining bright enough, I could see we were on a dirt path. He was still holding my hand, and slowly walking me up the path. I looked over at him, to see which one was taking me, but the moon was not bright enough.  
>"Where are you taking me?" I asked, but I got no answer. I tried pulling my hand away, but with everytime I tried, he held tighter. I gave up breaking free, and tried questioning again.<br>"Where are we going? Who are you? What's going on?" I asked him.  
>"You'll find out soon enough." he finally said. We continued walking up the dirt road, until we reached a dead end. He turned to me, but his face was shadowed.<br>"Come with me, but stay close. The branches here can poke your beautiful eyes out." he said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me close to him, and put my face in his chest, and walked through the trees. Even though I couldn't see, his warm arms around me was quite nice. I felt a few pins into my back, but they didn't stay long, since we were walking.  
>I didn't know how long I had my face in his chest, but suddenly he said,<br>"You can open your eyes now, we're here." I moved my head back, and slowly opened my eyes. He lead me to an old abonded factory. It was told that it was haunted, due to the fact thousands of lives were lost due to accidents and murders. I turned around to see him and screamed. No noise came out though, for what he had with him, took my breath away. Behind him, I could see my reflection in the shape of a crescent moon blade. My knees weakened, and I fell onto the ground.  
>"Kalin!" I finally screamed. He smirked and walked towards me, sycthe in hand. He approached me and knelt before me, and grinned and evil smile.<br>"Now that we're alone, can you sign the contract?" he asked, holding the paper out to me from a couple nights before. My heart raced, and to be honest, I didn't want to go with Kalin.  
>"I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know." I said, trying to stall time. Kalin grinned and pushed me onto my back.<br>"Let me show you what is it like to be one like me." he said, bringing the blade closer to my neck. My eyes went bloodshot, as he got ready to swing, ready to slit my troat and kill me, but instead, he threw it aside. I caught my breath and he got over me on his knees. He smirked and grabbed my chest and reached inside my skin. It was so painful, I let out loud yelps, but no noise left my mouth. Suddenly, my vision went blurry, from blacks to whites and many other colors, then suddenly cleared. I felt different, like...weightless? I also felt cold and naked, when really I had everything on...or so I thought.  
>"There is that better?" he asked me. I looked around and screamed. I was lying there on the ground, lifeless, as if I was sleeping. I looked down, to see my own bare feet, white as a piece of paper, along with the rest of my body. I was naked and couldn't feel any breeze on my skin. I looked at Kalin, and covered myself.<br>"What did you do?" I yelled at him. He chuckled and grabbed my chin.  
>"You're dead." he said, and he said it seriously. I realized he was right. My soul was now locked into the Earth, so I wouldn't go to heaven or hell. Kalin removed my soul, so I would know what it is like to be dead. I looked at the old factory, and saw many wandering ghosts ahead of me.<br>"Are they dead too?" I asked. Kalin nodded.  
>"When you're a spirit, such as yourself, you can see all the spirits of the dead. Like I told you before, this is an old factory, when thousands of lives were lost, and here they are, roaming around for revenge and to haunt others." he said. I shivered a little bit in my new form, and he noticed it.<br>"Don't worry, I'll walk with you." he said. He grabbed my ghostly hand with his right hand, and carried his sycthe in the left. He walked me over to the other spirits, who stared at me and I was kind of frightened. Seeing the faces of the dead was not that pleasent.  
>"Kalin! What about my body? Won't a spirit try to possess it?" I asked. Kalin looked at me and laughed.<br>"These spirits are too old to take anyone's body. As long as I return you back to it before sun rise, you'll be fine." he said, walking me into the building.  
>I couldn't believe my eyes. Everywhere I looked were the ghosts of the workers from the factory. Some of them guarded certian objects, and haunted anyone who approached, while others loomed around and scared innocent passerbys.<br>"Wow, there are so many..." I said outloud. Kalin nodded and let go of my hand.  
>"Yes indeed. They are waiting for an escort to heaven, or hell. That's my job." he said. He walked towards a spirit guarding the boiler, and Kalin showed it his sytche.<br>"It's time for you to leave." Kalin said calmly, but the spirit refused.  
>"You'll never take me. Never never never!" it shouted. The ghost was so old, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. It's voice was so screechy, it hurt my new ghostly ears. Kalin looked in my direction and smiled.<br>"They always do this." he said. He took his sytche and swung it at the spirit. In seconds the spirit was gone, off to heaven or hell, I didn't know. Kalin sighed and walked over to me.  
>"Looks like a tough job..." I said, floating on my butt in air. Kalin nodded and looked out a nearby window. Suddenly, Kalin's face changed.<br>"Oh no, I've gotta go." he said, bolting out the door.  
>"Kalin, where are you-" I was cut off. I glanced out the window to. The sun was rising.<br>"Kalin! Don't leave me! You need to return me to my body! Kalin!" I yelled, but he was gone. The spirits around me grabbed me by my bare arms, and dragged me further into the factory.  
>"Stay with us."<br>"Don't leave."  
>"Stay." They all said in different patterns, but I tried fighting back.<br>"No! Kalin! Help me! Kalin!" I yelled, but no one came. The spirits pulled me farther away from the entrance, and the sun continued to rise. I would never be able to return to my body, unless someone who can see the dead saved me, and that was Kalin. I screamed and panicked, but none of it helped. The thousands of dead souls were pulling me in, and I was stuck.  
>"Kalin! NO!" I shouted. The spirits pulled me into there crowd, so it would be impossible to see me from a distance and the sun continued rising. I screamed and tried to get out of the sea of the dead, but it was hopeless. I reached my hand out, past all the other ghost, and maybe through some and tried to get out. I saw a stream of sunlight shine into the factory, and the ghost hid me in the shadows. I tried screaming, but no sound came out. I reached out even farther, then suddenly, I was pulled out of the crowd and brought out into the sunlight. I was in the arms of someone, but the sun was blinding my ghostly eyes. I couldn't see them, and suddenly I couldn't see anything. My vision went dark, and my soul went dead. In my own mind, I was going down a spiral of stairs, straight down into a firey doom, also known as...hell.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
>Falling inside the Black<p>

The ground was burning me, and once again, I knew where I was. I didn't want to be here, not again. I looked around, to see if the devil has arrived to speak to me yet, but he was no where. My body was too weak to get up and run, so I stayed put, lying on the hard ground. The screams around me were making my ears bleed, and the heat was intense. Sweat fell from my face, and evaporated when it hit the ground.  
>"I've...gotta get out of here." I said, in between pants. I tired getting my muscles to move, but my body gave out, and fell straight back down. I saw a shadow loom over me, and I suddenly felt really scared.<br>"I told you I'd see you again." the voice said from behind me. I swallowed hard as his hand reached down and grabbed my hair. He pulled me up and held me about seven feet off the ground.  
>"Put me down!" I yelled, but the devil didn't listen to me.<br>"So, are you going to stay this time?" he said, running his sharp nail on my chin. Some blood dripped to the floor.  
>"No! Now answer me, how did I die this time?" The devil laughed.<br>"You're not dead. All souls think that it's fun to leave there body and go to heaven or hell, and once again, you came here! If you're not returned to your body by...next sun down I think, you'll be stuck to the Earth forever, until a Grim Reaper takes you to hell."  
>"Well then, I'm not dead, so you can't toture my soul!" I yelled at him. He smirked.<br>"Yes I can." he said. He threw me back onto the ground and dug his nails deep into my back. I screamed out in pain, but that was a bad idea. The devil liked it when they screamed. He continued to rip into my skin, sending my blood all over the floors of hell.  
>"Guess I'll enjoy this. Saint Peter isn't going to help you now." he said ripping off a whole part of my skin.<br>"Why am I in hell?" I screamed. The devil stopped hurting me and smiled.  
>"For the same reason from the first time." he said. I stared at him with big eyes, then tried stalling him, so he wouldn't hurt me anymore.<br>"So...is Saint Peter the only one who can bring me back to my body?" I asked.  
>"Hell no! A lot of people can. Only the ones who can see the dead can bring you back. Right now, your spirit is floating where ever the last person left it, but don't bother. No one will rescue you." he said. I stared at the ground, and managed to get on my feet.<br>'Well, what if someone does, rescue me?" I asked, walking over to him. He flared his nostrals, and pushed me onto the ground with brute force.  
>"No one will! I am going to keep you in hell forever! You amuse me!" he said, scraping his nail down my bare chest. I screamed out in pain, as blood streamed down my body onto the ground.<br>"Stop it! Just stop!" I yelled. The devil continued to laugh, then I started feeling distant.  
>"Wait, no! Get back here! You're not leaving hell Yusei!" I heard him shout. I was spiraling back out the same way I came down. I was returning to the world of the living, but...who was bringing me back?<br>When I opened my eyes, I realized exactly where I was. The ground around me was cold and wet, as if the rain just stopped. The sky was cloudly, but past the clouds, I could see the stars. I sat up, and saw I was back in my own body.  
>"I'm back...from the dead?" I shouted in disbelief.<br>"Yes you are, now hush up and keep quiet." a woman said. I was shocked at first then turned around to see her. Her hair was long and black that went all the way down to the ground. She was wearing a white skirt with a red revealing top. I couldn't see her face, it was shadowed by darkness.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, then continued asking, "I thought only people who can see the dead can save me?"<br>"One question at a time. My name doesn't concern you, and I can see the dead. I can see your spirit right now, it is in deep fear, of me." I shivered, knowing she was right. I sat up and faced her.  
>"Why did you rescue me?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, but she stood up.<br>"I will be seeing you later. All of you. The whole team won't last much longer." she said. With a flip of her long dark hair, she was gone into the darkness. I shivered in fear, and stood up on my feet. Questions began swimming into my head. How long was I out? Who was the woman? What did she mean by the whole team? I had to answer my questions. I began running back the way Kalin had brought me from, and if I was correct I should be home soon...  
>The sun had just risen when I made my way out of the vast forest area. I had been caught many times on limbs of trees and such, plus I tripped a whole lot. I raced past all the street lights, and made my way home, and I saw one light on. I ran up to the door, and began pounding on it, shouting loudly.<br>"Crow! Kalin! Jack! Anyone it's me Yusei!" I screamed pounding harder on the wood. No one answered, or maybe they didn't hear me. I tried again.  
>"KALIN! CROW! JACK!" Still nothing. I turned the knob, but it was locked. I kicked the door a few good times, but it didn't even dent. I sighed and turned my back against the door, and slumped down onto my bottom. I was locked outside, probably until sundown.<br>"I wish I had my key." I mumbled to myself. I sat outside on the porch for quite some time, watching cars pass and people stare at me strangly, but I was getting used to it. I leaned my head against the door and sighed heavily. The wind was really moving today, freezing my face. My attempts to keep my face covered failed, so I gave up on it entirely. Hours and hours passed, and finally the moon decided to rise. I watched is slowly come into the sky, and then the porch light turned on. I sated seated and then heard the knob turn. I looked up, and almost lost my temper.  
>"How long were you outside Yusei?" he asked as I turned away from him.<br>"Since you left me!" I growled at him. He stared down at me and chuckled.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm so forgetful." he smiled and helped me off the ground. "Why didn't you unlock the door and come inside?" he asked me.<br>"I forgot my key, and plus no one was AWAKE!" I hollered. He laughed again and helped me to my room.  
>"Get some rest, and stay warm. You might of caught a cold." he chuckled. I threw a pillow at the door, and grumbled.<br>"And it's all your fault!" I yelled at the door. I sighed and and lied my head down on the other pillow.  
>"Finally home at last. Now I can get some sleep." I grumbled. I closed my eyes, but I never feel into a deep sleep. I kept on thinking about one thing, and it was keeping me up all night. That woman who rescued me. Who was she and what did she want with the rest if us? Questions filled my head, keeping me from sleeping. Everything was getting too much handle, but I had no choice. I got off my bed, and walked out into the living room, where I saw Kalin on one couch, Jack on the other, and Crow next to Kalin.<br>"Yusei, I thought you were sleeping?" Jack asked me. I shook my head.  
>"Boys, I have been dishonest with you." I said, letting my head hang down. It was time to be truthful with them. I lifted my head, and looked at them. It was time, to tell the truth.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
>Honesty<p>

"Alright Yusei, we're all listening, tell us everything you need to." Jack said, crossing his legs over his lap. I felt the sweat drop from my face onto the floor. I was about to spill everything that has happened. The werewolf, the vampire, the grim reaper, everything! Could I really do this? Could I live with the fact that I have been lying to them? Can I accept the consequences from the others for being dishonest. It didn't matter, I couldn't keep this a secret for much longer. It was eating me up inside. I swallowed hard, and looked at the boys in front of me.  
>Kalin was calm, as usual and probably already knew what I would say. Crow was eager and confused, wondering what could be the next thing I said. Jack, was different. His face experisson was the same, calm and sincere. I closed my eyes, let my head hang down, then lifted up again, eyes open.<br>"Boys, like I've said, I've been dishonest." I started. I began pacing and swallowed my spit again. "Guys, I have had encounters with creatures that only exsit in fairytales." I thought I would hear laughter, but instead I heard nothing out of the boys. "I have had encounters with a vampire, a grim reaper, and a werewolf." I looked at them. Then I swallowed really hard. "It took me awhile to figure it out, but I finally did. Jack Atlas," I said, pointing my finger at him. "You're the vampire, plus you told me. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." I then turned over to face Kalin and Crow. "And you guys, you're a Grim Reaper Kalin. Crow, you're a werewolf. I'm sorry all of you. I couldn't hold it all inside me. All those secrets was just too much for me." I said. I fell to my knees, letting some tears roll from my blue eyes. My thoughts went raging again. The boys all hate me now. I blew off their secrets and told all of them, without warning. I might even be kicked out of the team for such behavoir. I heard footsteps towards me, and a hand on my shoulder. This was it, I was expecting the worse. Then Kalin's soft words made their way to my ear.  
>"We know Yusei," he said. My eyes shot open, and I quickly turned my head to see Kalin. I could tell by his face, he wasn't kidding.<br>"What?" I said, getting up to my feet. He put his head down and looked at the rest.  
>"I know Yusei, we we're afaird of telling you, but you'd figure it out eventually. We all have something to say to you." Kalin said, taking a seat on the couch. I stared at all the boys in disbelief.<br>"Well, say it." I said. I couldn't believe this. I wasn't the only one keeping secrets. I looked at them all again, and then Crow looked at me.  
>"I'm sorry Yusei, I apologize for doing everything wrong I did. Kalin and I were planning dates with you, while you and Jack were out. Same when you and Kalin were gone, me and Jack were planning." he said. That was the most serious thing and truthful thing Crow has ever said. I looked over at Kalin.<br>"I'm sorry too. I almost killed you, and I took full advantage of you, and I'm sorry." he said. When I realized Jack didn't scream at him, I thought that maybe they already discussed that. Then Jack spoke.  
>"Yusei, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I am sorry for biting you so much, and kissing you to. Everytime I kiss you, you have a closer chance of being sent to hell, and I'm sorry. I'm just selfish Yusei." he said, putting his head down in shame. I looked at all the boys then had a small smile make it's way across my face.<br>"Boys, let's just say I'm glad we're honest with eachother, and we should stay that way. No more secrets." I said, holding my fist out. Kalin nodded and put his fist next to mine.  
>"No more secrets." he said. Crow put his fist next to mine and Jack did as well. I smiled and we lifted our hands up. Then another thought hit me.<br>"So, I'm just wondering, what about all the times when you weren't home?" I asked, letting the thought out of my head. Jack chuckled.  
>"I figured you ask that. We were once again planning. Only this time, that one stays a secret. Just between me, Kalin and Crow." he winked at me. I pouted.<br>"Jack! We said no more secrets!" I whined. Then he chuckled again.  
>"Ok ok, mainly, we were looking for a new location, but no luck yet." he said. I sighed and looked at him.<br>"Really?" I said, feeling reliefed that that was the only thing. We all laughed and Crow looked outside.  
>"You know guys, it's really late. How about some sleep?" he said, running into his room.<br>"Yeah you're right. Good night guys." Kalin said. I waved at Kalin, and gave him a smile, and what really scared me was, he smiled back. I looked at Jack and smiled at him.  
>"Good night Jack." I said. Jack walked towards me and hugged me.<br>"Night Yusei." and with that he went into his room. I went into my room, feeling like life was much easier now that I got all that weight off my shoulders. I smiled and lied down on my covers, and stared at my ceiling.  
>"That's much better. Everyone knows everything." I said outloud, then my heart stopped. I haven't told them everything. The woman I saw, when Kalin forgot me as a spirit. Should I tell them about her, and the things she said? I shook my head and closed my eyes. No, I'll keep that to myself. I don't want to worry them. That's the only weight that will be on my shoulders. I relaxed my body and slowly drifted into sleep, letting my thoughts wander once again.<br>I woke up early, about 3 in the morning, to the sound of voices in the living room. The voices belonged to Kalin, Jack and Crow. Why were they up at three in the morning? I got up on my feet, slowly slipped off my boots, so they wouldn't hear me, and snuck out into the hallway. When I reached the corner, I hid behind it, and listened in to their conversation.  
>"You did what Jack!" Kalin yelled, "I thought I told you, I stopped your convent ceremony, so that wouldn't happen!"<br>"Listen Kalin, it might not happen. Maybe the fortune teller was wrong." Jack said calmly.  
>"Most likely she's not! You probably ruined Yusei's life!" Kalin yelled louder.<br>"Yeah Jack, don't you ever think about what Yusei wants, not just yourself!" I heard Crow say.  
>"I always think about Yusei!" Jack yelled, getting defensive.<br>"Then why did you do it? Now Yusei will never be happy!" Kalin yelled. The house was silent for a long time. What were they talking about? Jack ruined my life? How? I've never been happier. When I'm with Jack, I'm filled with joy, how can my life be ruined?  
>"Next time you do something Jack, think of the series of actions that will follow." Kalin said, stomping out of the room. I heard him coming to the hallway, and I sprinted to my room, and shut the door. Could I really believe my ears? I stood by my door, and waited for three sets of foot steps to pass before lying back down. When all the lights went out, I lied back down on my bed. My thoughts we're racing even faster. How could Jack have ruined my life? What was Kalin yelling about this time? And what did the fortune teller say? All these questions ran through me, as I closed my eyes, and went to sleep again.<br>When I woke up again, later that morning, I made my way into the kitchen to see Jack drinking his morning coffee.  
>"Morning Jack, did you sleep well?" I asked, hoping he would tell me about earlier that morning. He looked at me passed his coffee cup and set it down.<br>"Yes I did, thanks for asking." he said, drinking more coffee. It was strange, Jack seemed so calm, and not bothered by this morning's events. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it, even in front of me. I frowned and walked out onto the porch. I stared up into the sky, and sighed.  
>"This is going to be a long day..." I said, placing one hand on my neck, where Jack had bit me times and times before. Just touching the wound made me relax, and feel at home, no matter where I was. I sat down on the porch steps and started playing with the grass. After ten mintues, the door opened and I heard footsteps behind me. Then Jack sat down next to me.<br>"Yusei, how're you?" he asked. I looked at him, a frown still on my face, then spoke.  
>"Jack, remember what we said last night. No more secrets." I said. He nodded.<br>"Yes and?" he said. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
>"What was Kalin yelling about last night?" I asked. Jack put his head down, then used his other hand to grab my other hand.<br>"Yusei, I'll tell you everything." he said. As he spoke, my eyes got bigger with every word he said, as he unrambled the truth...


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

A woman arrived into town at about one o clock in the evening. The train came to a halting stop and shortly after, let it's passengers off. This one woman was in desperate need for work, and she was a great journalist. She grabbed her camera out of her hand bag, and ran to the nearest news station.  
>"I wanna be a reporter!" she said to the woman in charge of the company. The woman looked over at the young girl and chuckled.<br>"I'll have a little fun with this one..." the older woman thought. Then she sat up in her chair and looked at the younger girl.  
>"Alright, fetch me a story on something in New Domino, and I'll give you the job." she said. The young girl's eyes filled with excitment then she jumped out of her chair.<br>"You got it! I'll give you the best story ever!" And with that, she bolted out the door. She ran through the city streets looking for something good to show the woman of the company, but nothing in New Dominio seemed interesting to her. She looked for hours and hours, but found nothing that might grab her attention. At around four, the young girl was at a cafe, feeling pretty down. She took a sip of her lattee, and sighed.  
>"Oh darn, I'll never find a good story in this boring city." she said, setting the cup down. At a different table, a man put down his newspaper, and looked at the young girl. Then he approached her.<br>"A story huh? You a reporter?" the man asked. The girl sighed again.  
>"I want to be, but I need to find a story first, and so far I've had no luck." she said. The man pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and sat in front of her.<br>"Well I have one that might blow the socks off that woman in charge." he said. The younger girl looked up.  
>"Really? Please tell me!" she said, grabbing her notebook and pen. The man chuckled.<br>"In this town, New Domino city, there's a vampire, a werewolf, and a Grim Reaper." he said. The girl looked up from her notebook, stared at the man, then burst out laughing.  
>"Oh geez, you crack me up. No really I need a good news story, not some made up fiction one." she said. The man looked at her sternly.<br>"I'm serious young girl, there are such creatures in New Domino." he said. This time, he was more serious sounding. "If you still don't believe me, here." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to her. "That's where they live."  
>The young lady looked at the paper and then slipped it in her pocket.<br>"We'll just see who's lying then." she said, getting up and walking to her car. She fiddled with her keys a little bit and finally found the right one. She buckled up and started the car, and then made her way to the address on the piece of paper.  
>After many red lights, she finally reached the place on the paper. The house looked quite nice and tidy, so she thought. She stepped out of her car and onto the front yard. She walked towards the house and slowly peared into the window. Just as she expected no one was home. She sighed heavily and started walking away when she heard a noise. With a quick turn around she noticed something. Someone was inside the house. She walked over to it and peered into the window again. There in the living sat four men on the two couches, surrounding the television. They were all laughing about something, and holding pop cans in their hands. The young woman thought this must be just some average home with four friend living in it.(since none of them looked alike) Then she remembered what the man said,<br>"A vampire, a grim reaper, and a werewolf..." The young girl reached into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. She turned her body around so her back was facing the window and flipped it open. She looked in the mirror and screamed. When the men stopped talking, the woman ran to her car, and sped off. She couldn't believe her eyes. When she looked into the compact, only two of the men reflected back at her. The old man...was right!  
>"This will be a good news story!" she said, as she made her way back to her apartment.<br>She came to her apartment door, slipped in her card key and opened the door. She threw her bag on the bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, and looked at herself.  
>"You've got it this time girl." she said to herself, "I'll blow the socks off that woman." She left her bathroom and grabbed her notebook. She began writing her news stroy.<br>"Vampire exists in New Domino City!" all she put down was the headline. She thought of what else to put. Then she heard the door shut.  
>"Who's there?" she asked, hiding the notebook in the drawer close to her bed. Before her stood another woman, with long black hair. Her eyes where shaded by the darkness of the room. She walked closer to the young girl.<br>"You're smart, if you can figure out that there is a vampire here." she said. She rested her palm on the corner and leaned.  
>"Well yeah, it was simple. No reflection." the younger one said. The other woman came closer and smiled.<br>"Then use the mirror again." she said. The young woman was stunned then shurgged her shoulders. She went to her bag, grabbed her compact, turned her back to the other woman and opened the compact.  
>"Oh my!" she shrieked. No reflection.<p>

End of Vampire Kisses  
>Coming soon<br>In Candle Light, Vampire Kisses Sequel

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for reading my VERY FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN and published. I really appreciated it and hope you are ready for more. I have at least twenty more stories to write, and trust me; the grammar has improved big time! Hopefully we can get more posted. Thank you for the reviews, they really help me work. Until we encounter again, please enjoy reading my works.

~Sui-Sui Getsu


End file.
